Story
Creativerse is based on a background-story made up by Playful Corp., the developers of the game. This lore originates back to the times when the game was supposed to be called "Thereafter" and was thought to become some sort of "Minecraft with magic". The plans were then changed and Playful Corp. decided to make Creativerse into the "ultimate" sandbox game with endless gameplay options. We as players were not told the exact background story; we can only speculate about it based on the Notes (including Journal Pages) and Data Chips that can randomly be found in Treasure Chests and rarely obtained from Keepas. It seems that a human man once came to a Creativerse world. On one of the Journal Pages he asks himself "is this still Earth?", and the Data Chips refer to him as being male. It is likely that this person was a scientist, since judging from the Torn Journal Pages, the man seemed to know a lot about technology. It also seems that this man was the one who "named" everything we can encounter on all of the Creativerse worlds, according whatever it reminded him of - like the "Pigsy" or the "Keepa" (that "keeps" Arcstones). To fight his feelings of loneliness, this man has seemingly used the ArcTek technology that he has found on the new world, perhaps by using Arcstones. Using this technology, the scientist has developed an artificial intelligence that he has named "PIXI" with a childlike and somehow "feminine" programming. At least he continually refers to PIXI as a "she" in his Journal pages. PIXI seems to have been powered by a Power Cell just like the ArcTek Gauntlet, and was able to learn. According to the Notes and Data Chips, the AI called PIXI and the scientist have obviously researched and recorded lots of information about the local fauna that can be read about on many of the Data Chips and Notes that players can now discover in randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Judging from what PIXI mentions in some of the Data Chips, the scientist has used the ArcTek technology to create a "pulling" mechanism that reminds of the ArcTek gauntlet that is powered by Power Cells. He seemingly planned to pull "someone" (meaning people) to this world, which PIXI opposed. According to the Data Chips, PIXI is able to pull things, like a chunk of Bedrock. It seems that after quite some time the scientist gave up on his research because he and PIXI were attacked by a Spectre. The Creature was an actual Creature that has been taken out of the game in 2014 during Early Access that had the ability to explode and blow up the surrounding environment like Creepers do in Minecraft. According to the Notes that can be found in the game, the attack of a Spectre caused the loss of almost all of the scientist's research and PIXI had to power down or had to be switched off by her creator. Some of the Data Chips seem to indicate that PIXI has later on be reactivated, but lost many memories. Unfortunately, some of the Notes and Data Chips have outdated in the meanwhile (like about the loot of certain Creatures or the Spectre as a whole) and the Morse codes that can be deciphered had once led to a webpage that has been deactivated in the meanwhile. In a live-stream Playful has revealed that the original plans for the background had implied that the scientist should have been the "creator" of the Creativerse universe (explaining the original name "Thereafter") that is now made of many different "shard" worlds. It was speculated that the scientist did not create the shard worlds on purpose but instead caused some sort of catastrophe by using ArcTek technology and such accidentally "split" the universe into countless shard worlds. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYRy6za2u7A Crumpled Note She said I shouldn't just leave you like this. Fine. Build a shelter before nightfall and light it up with something. Do that and you just might have a chance.** Torn Journal Pages -am I? Everything's fuzzy, disconnected. Is this still Earth? -Shelter is essential, at night something strange happens to th- -sort of shift at night, manifesting a glow and changing their behavi- -pretty odd-looking, and when I smacked one to get it out of my house, it ran away in a preposterous manner- -can hunker down, seemingly resistant to any attacks. It was surprising when it emer- -first view from atop a sequoia-like tree. Breathtaking. -n't behave as I expected it might. Very toxic. -allows me to more fully explore the depths of- -ing I found a terrifying drop into some other layer. The air blasts out of there like a furnace. -blinded and completely disoriented. I don't know how I made it out. -'s unsettling to know someone else has been here. Creates far more questions than answe- I'm increasingly worried that I'll never see home again. It's motivated me to- -odd it's companionship that I miss the most. To help the loneliness, I'm working on- -has to be modular to some extent, a single device with multiple- -first blinked to life. Her attitude is ... unexpected. -is rebelling and not speaking to me. She's like a child. I should just pull her power cell. -pokes fun at everything I do. I, quite innocently, slipped on a banana peel I left out and she made a slide-whistle sound. Immature. -makes fun of my experiments but what has she done lately to help? Ugh, and I rue the day I taught her about haikus. I must have been out of my mind. -tions are becoming quite advanced. I seem to be close to pulling something into- -eading with me not to do it, but if pulling someon- -xi with a reboot sequence in case of catastrophic failure. There may be data loss, but her personali- I give up. The Spectre has cost me most of my research and Pixi seems to have powered dow- Scrawled Journal Pages -oke up disoriented and alone in a strange land. Survival is my first priority. (2014) -drawn toward some sort of etched stone. Looks like I'm not alone here. -ve been having weird dreams, ever since I tou- (2014) - more I use it, the more my mind feels like it's expanding with new possibilit- -chitect"? I'm wary, but he/she/it might be my key to leaving this- -ight, it's the same incoherent message. Something about 'arc' and great powe- - stone can materialize my very thoughts! Not from nothing, though. It needs ingredien- -eed something, some force, more powerful to feed the reaction. This could be my only hope. (2014) Crash Dumps REINITIALIZING CRAFTING DATABASE --.- -- -... --.. --. STILL THINKING DEEPLY CONTINUING CRAFTING INITIALIZATION ...- -- -.. .--. ... STILL THINKING MOMENTOUSLY, PONDEROUSLY CRAFTING INITIALIZATION ONGOING --.- . .--. ..- -.. .--. -./ MY THOUGHTS VERY INTENSE MORE CRAFTING INITIALIZATION -.. -... --- . --.. -.. THIS PROCESSING SO BORING FINAL PROCESSING BATCH ... -... --. ..- ...-- WHAT WILL I DO WITH MYSELF AFTER THIS Old Data Chips Ok. Trying to keep my temper. He’s bossing me around and being totally intolerable. He’s not my dad! >:( Well, he is kinda, but you know what I mean. Why did he program me with the urge to keep a digital journal? Weirdo. Or maybe I’m the weird one to keep writing in it. Heavy. :/ The more he invents, the more I feel my mind open up. There’s synergy there I think. Somehow. Feeling emo today. :'( Why did he create me? Just to have someone else trapped here? He expects me to sit and listen to his rants all day and I’d rather go and eat worms. >:( We found this crazy rock today; it's like the king of all the minerals! I feel powered-up just by being around it. Dude, he totally just slipped on a banana peel. Is he for real? I thought that only happened in movies! LOL! Analysis: Pigsy - Not the brightest animal but has a lot of heart. You should see it defend itself! Known resources: sinew, bone, hooves, leather. Analysis: Leafi - Scaredycat! This thing hightails it at the drop of a hat (assuming you have a hat to drop). Known resources: vines, sinew, bone. Analysis: Rockster - This is one tough dood. Can really defend itself and it hits pretty hard. Known resources: Rockster rock, mud, water, magnets. Analysis: Chizzard - Weirdo. Can fly for short periods of time somehow. Creeps me out. Known resources: crystal shards, brown mushroom, feathers. Analysis: Miru - Oh my car! So scary! Mostly underground I think. Can blind you if you're not careful! Known resources: Miru eye, iron ore, glowing mushroom. Analysis: Warmworm - Almost fooled me there! Spews lava all around because it's a horrible creation. Known resources: Warmworm tooth, fossils, lava! Analysis: Spectre - No joking, this thing is dangerous. I don't even want to think about the damage it could do. Known resources: gunpowder, goo. Analysis: ?? - I saw it once. Deep, deep in the world. I wished I hadn't. We should leave it alone. Known resources: ?? He upgraded me with a new power cell. The first time I ripped a chunk of bedrock out of the wall, our pet Pigsy just about fainted. Lulz! 8D He’s mumbling to himself a lot lately. Well, more than usual at least. He keeps staring into the sky. I don't agree with his latest plan. This is serious! He's trying to change someone's life forever! I have to convince him to stop. /POWER ON . . . /SYSTEM CHECK . . . /CORRUPTED DATA PRESENT. . . /DATA RECOVERY INITIATING. I'm trapped. I'm alone I think. Something really bad must have happened. I wish I could remember! Junked Data Chips When he’s not looking, I like to shoot a sapling into the ground somewhere. Just call me ‘Pixi Cragwoodseed”. 8D I asked him about making another like me, since he’s totally boresville, but he mumbled something about not having enough ‘arc’. Lame. Look, I never asked to be so closely connected with him, but I guess I have no choice. Bummer. (2014) Sometimes as I check out the land, my thoughts turn to that big moon in the sky and then I feel weird. I don’t know why. :/ He should have never taught me about this haiku thing: Trapped with this loser / No one to talk to these days / Pigsy doesn’t count Haiku 2: What are you building / Out of earth sandstone and wood / I hope it’s a lounge Hmmm. Some days have a different quality to them. Heard some scary things, but didn’t see anything. *grabs blankie* I tried to tell him: people in thatch houses shouldn’t throw firebombs. I hate being right all the time :/ He’s been working with iron more. Must be a guy thing. Seriously, I never thought we’d be goo-hunting for so long. Disgusting! He’s like a man possessed. Always hunting goo / Can life get any better? / Note my sarcasm Okay, I’ll admit. His latest invention is actually pretty fun to play with. I told him to make an icy path and then put one on the end and I think I even saw him smile when he tried it out heh. Category:Background